Generally, semiconductor devices include memory devices. In the manufacture of memory devices, defects frequently exist. Such defects typically affect a number of memory elements in the memory devices. To prevent rejection of an entire chip due to the presence of the defective memory elements, semiconductor memory devices typically have some components for substituting or repairing the defective memory elements, in order to increase manufacturing process yield.